


Hungry for your love

by Ewelyne



Series: LOVE THE WAY YOU ARE [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Bold! Cai Xukun, Crushes, Diet, Kunnong, M/M, Man of action!Cai Xukun, Misunderstandings, NongKun, Nongnong please eat more, Xukun might be little cheesy, Xukun might be overthinking but I can totally relate to him, Xunong, ZZT+WZY+XG are the main nongkun wingmen, Zhangjun if you squint, all the nine percent members act like wingmen, during the LA trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewelyne/pseuds/Ewelyne
Summary: Chen Linong is on a diet and Cai Xukun doesn't like that at all.(crossposted on Wattpad as well)





	Hungry for your love

The tiredness is written all over Chen Linong's face, Cai Xukun knows that too well. A faint sigh escapes his lips as he secretly watches the younger boy trying to listen to the conversation around him.

"My fries! Who do you think you are?!" Zhangjing suddenly exclaims as he slaps the table dramatically and glares at Yanjun who just dared to steal one. It has been a few months since the members of Nine Percent have known each other so only dejected looks are exchanged.

"Your boyfriend."

But some things can't be gotten used to. Only loud coughs and embarrased "ehms" can be heard as fries fly around. And amongst all the chaos, there is a silent black haired boy shaking his head - not in amusement or resignedly, he tries his hardest to stay awake and get himself together. It breaks Xukun's heart, really, the crack is growing bigger and bigger every single day and he doesn't know how to stop it. Hell, he isn't even sure when it all started - when he noticed the signs of Linong's starvation or when the worries about the younger boy's health became the only thing he could think of.

 _Enough is enough_ , Cai Xukun thinks angrily, impatiently tapping his fingers on the counter while waiting for his order to be done.  _Just because other members think is okay for Nongnong to be on a diet, doesn't mean it's the right thing for him._

"Here is your order, sir. Two hamburgers with fries, one chocolate and one strawberry milkshake."

Hearing the order, Ziyi and Zhengting who are standing behind Xukun, start to chuckle, not even trying to pretend to hide their laugh. Both of them have a good idea what's coming next. Ever since Xukun tried to confront them about his worries concerning Linong's health, they have been waiting for it. Not that they aren't worried too, they are but they don't think Linong's diet is that serious - the only food Linong tries to stay away is the unhealthy one so they would order him salads and such. However, the word "salad" in Xukun's vocabulary doesn't exist. As the second biggest eater in Nine Percent, measured by Xukun's standards, Linong's portions and food choices basically equal the air in his eyes. Needless to say, it doesn't help that Xukun's crush on Linong is pretty serious. Describing every little action and details of the younger boy's behaviour, Zhengting and Ziyi were once forced to listen to Xukun's ranting for nearly 4 hours straight.

 

* * *

 

Cai Xukun can't remember the last time he was this nervous. Balancing a tray full of food, his hands start to shake and he feels like his legs could turn into jelly any minute.  _It's because I am worried about him as a team member,_  Xukun tries to convince himself when he recalls the recent sleepless nights spent by thinking about the younger boy.

"Just eat," Xukun blurts out nervously, finally standing next to the table where Linong, Zhangjing, Yangjun and Xiao Gui sit. For others, his words might sound short and firm, leaving no room for objections, but in reality Xukun is just glad that he was able to form a coherent two-word sentence despite his mind going blank.

"You should eat that, Kunkun-ge," Linong replies timidly with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm okay."

Hearing those words, Xukun's heart is sinking.  _YOU'RE NOT OKAY!_ \- Xukun wants to scream, seeing the younger boy going back to his salad. He tries to calm himself so he switches his focus on studying Linong's features. Linong's cheeks are not as chubby as they used to be, his chin is sharper and his face looks smaller but less cute too. Xukun doesn't know what to really think about these change - they aren't really the reason why he doesn't like Linong's diet.

 _The stomach is the closest to your heart. When you feel full, you feel safe._  - he perfectly recalls every word he said at that time in Idol Producer. And that's what Cai Xukun wants for Chen Linong. To feel safe. For him to have a smile that can reach his eyes. To protect him.

"Ehm, Xukun, maybe you should sit down," Yanjun interrupts his train of thoughts, subtly pointing to the windows where several fans are gathered with their cameras and phones. "You're glaring and it doesn't look good. Though I have to say, it took them much longer than expected to find us."  _And you are scaring your crush too,_  Yanjun adds in his mind, watching Linong's confused expression.

 

* * *

 

That day the pictures and videos of them being in a restaurant spread like wildfire. "Cai Xukun's stern look" was trending as #3, only to be topped by "Cai Xukun fights with Chen Linong" as #2 and "Cai Xukun hates Chen Linong" as #1. Cai Xukun didn't even bother to look further - all of this was just one big nightmare. He slapped and pinched himself several times, he even poured cold water on his head but nothing helped - the words still shined on the screen of his phone. It was all too real. The managers quickly called an emergency meeting as all of them gathered in Yuehua line's room.

"No weibo updates. No going out of the hotel. Stay here. Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

Cai Xukun was still in a denial.  _That can't be happening! Why would iKuns think I could ever hate Nongnong!_ Xukun clenched his fists as he felt his eyes were swelling - especially when Linong avoided his gaze.

 

* * *

 

Ziyi and Xiao Gui have never seen Xukun so down. He was always the strong one in their minds - he never complained no matter how hard the situation was and always tried to cheer his teammates up. So now, watching Xukun covering his face with hands and sitting in the furthest corner of the room, they didn't know what to do. It was all just one big misunderstanding and the rumours from antifans (mainly Linong's) only added fuel to the fire. Now, there was a trending story how Xukun and Linong hated each other from the very beginning of the Idol Producer because they knew they were going to the ones who would eventually fight each other for the center spot in the finale. Later, some fake accounts of alleged Idol Producer staff even confirmed this fabricated story. Despite the statement iQiyi made that day, the rumours couldn't be stopped.

The twisted story started to get into Xukun's head - that's why he tried his hardest to recall every memory he had with his crush - their first meeting at the first episode ranking, their company evaluation, them practicing together in A-class, when they were on their way to Happy Camp, their moments with Dahua, the ranking annoucements where they hugged and held their hands, the finale where both of them standing next to each other - as they should be - waiting for the annoucement of #1, the small nervous talks in Universal Studios... - Xukun tried to imprint every little detail into his mind.

 

* * *

 

It has been several hours since iQiyi made a statement. Most of the members were eating their dinner down in a restaurant in the ground floor of their hotel, only Xukun and Linong were left in their respective rooms with the whole floor being guarded by their managers and bodyguards.

"Knock, knock."

Xukun frowns as soon as he hears the knocking, he isn't expecting anyone.  _Maybe the managers or the bodyguards need something?_ \- Xukun contemplates, slowly opening the door.

"Your room service, sir. It has been already paid," the employee informs him quickly, partly bowing as he rushes back to the elevator. "Enjoy!"

Before Xukun can even protest, the elevator doors are closed and he's left alone in a empty hallway with a room-service trolley full of food and a neatly written message.

**Just tell him you ordered too much and invite him into your room. Talk to each other! Enjoy your date! - WZY, XG, ZZT**

Xukun recognizes Ziyi's handwriting, making him frown even further.  _What did he mean by a date? Nongnong would never..._

"Kunkun-ge?"

Xukun snaps back to the reality as he sees his crush standing in the doorway of his room, opposite to Xukun. He's dressed comfortably in a black track suit with a black mask covering his face.  _He's ready to leave his room_ ,  _probably to join the others_ , Xukun notices and he feels a strong urge in his heart. To stop the boy from leaving.

"I-I ordered too much and I can't eat all of that alone. And I don't want to waste the food, you know, " Xukun murmurs nervously as he points at the trolley, not daring to meet the younger's eyes. "Of course you don't need to if you don't have time..."

"Sure, I can eat a bit."

To say that Cai Xukun was surprised, was an understatement. His jaw dropped while staring at the younger boy who was currrently trying to get the trolley into his room. They both sat down on the floor in silence.

"Nong-"

"Kun-"

Their laughs intertwined and resonated in a perfect symphony. It felt right - like finally getting the last pieces of puzzle together.

"I'll go first," Xukun takes a deep breath to muster up his courage. "I am sorry about my behaviour in the restaurant. I swear, I don't hate you, it's a misunderstanding...I mean I just don't think you need to be on a diet, you should eat more..."

Chen Linong has heard many worries about his diet before, including the opinions of other members, his family, school friends and fans, but from Xukun - it was the first time the older boy voiced his opinions about the younger boy's health and for some reason it felt completely different. It felt special.  _Maybe because I have never thought I would ever met him? So for him to care about me so much... Even being in the same room still feels like a dream to me - that must be it_ , Linong concludes.

"There is no need to worry about me," Linong assures him. "It's temporary, I'll stop after we'll go back to China."

Despite Linong's words, somehow Xukun doesn't feel relieved at all, that's when he starts to think his feelings might be more than just a friendship. Xukun needs to see the younger boy eat - so he hands Linong the first plate he can reach, pancakes.

"I don't like sweet things," Xukun casually says but both of them knows it's a lie. He loves them - but perhaps he loves the boy sitting next to him even more.

Linong ponders, he has been diligently dieting since the second half of Idol Producer and there were only a few days left, but seeing Xukun's pleading eyes, he complies.

"Aren't you hungry too?" Linong asks when there is only one pancake left. Thus far, Xukun has only been silently watching him with an unreadable expression.

Xukun's eyes immediately darken, noticing the strawberry cream on Linong's lips as the younger boy speaks. The tension is rising, no matter how hard he tries, his mind doesn't seem to be able to escape the compelling and inviting lips of the younger boy. Looking up, he tries to avert his gaze but that's even worse - he gets lost in the younger boy's dark chocolate eyes instead. Cai Xukun has always been a man of action and holding back for several months because of his crush on Linong is not enough to negate that fact when he sees the right moment. So he leans closer - close enough for their breaths to get hitched and their noses to be touching. Cai Xukun seeks permission and studies Chen Linong closely. The younger boy doesn't even flinch, he just stares at him, half-confused and half-expectant, so Xukun takes that as a yes and goes for it.

At first, he's very gentle and cautious. Their lips are barely touching and it takes all of Xukun's self-control to leave a way for Linong to get out of this. To his surprise, the younger boy doesn't pull away at all so Cai Xukun decides to go all out. Feeling the strawberry cream in his mouth, Xukun hungrily deepens their kiss, quickly wrapping his hands around Linong's neck and pulling him closer, as they almost fall together. It all feels so right but when the younger boy starts to kiss him hesitantly back, Cai Xukun is on cloud nine. After an hour, Chen Linong finally pulls away to catch his breath, all red.

"I didn't answer your question earlier," Xukun says before pulling the younger boy closer again. "I am hungry, but I am hungry for your love. I love you, Chen Linong."

"I love you too, Cai Xukun," Linong replies quickly with a smile that does reach his eyes before kissing the older boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I reposted my 2 fics (those will still be edited later when I can save some time for that) is because they were written before the reality show so if something does not adds up, you will know why (also trying to improve the number of nongkun fics here because it is tragic). I'll start to write again at the end of this month or next month, meanwhile wish me luck, 3 more exams left.


End file.
